Sand and Leaves
by Slazebar
Summary: Naruto has been exiled after the return of Sasuke, so he and Jiraiya go to live in the Hidden village of the Sand.
1. Exiled!

**Sand and Leaves**

**Chapter One - Exiled!**

**Summary: Naruto has been exiled after the return of Sasuke, so he and Jiraiya go to live in the Hidden village of the Sand.**

**This is going to be a Naru/Tem story unless you don't understand the title.**

Naruto stared in the distance, he had come back after two and a half years after training with Jiraiya, buy so had he. Sasuke had come back claiming he had killed Orochimaru and all his subordinates. After hearing that Sasuke had come back Sakura ran straight back into his arms, Naruto was sure that the last half year had made it so she was his. The blond chuunin carried on staring as she hung off him like a wet t-shirt, he hated him so much.

When he came back Naruto and Sakura were under a tree talking about what had happened that day, then he came thought the gates. Sakura had shot a glance and ran to him leaving Naruto under the tree. He looked up himself and walked from this sudden change of heart from Sakura. Sasuke was wearing a black version of his old coat and matching trousers.

"Sasuke-Kun, you look so cool ." Sakura screeched. Naruto had heard this while walking back and then heard "Sakura, I am sorry I went like that ... I love you." Sakura screeched once again and hugged Sasuke while Naruto felt a pain in his heart, but carried on walking.

Several months later, Naruto had been put into exile. The reason for this was apparently he corrupted the Uchicha's mind and made him mad for power, he was the reason Gaara went completely berserk and destroyed parts of Kohona. Naruto had appealed against these claims but it was no use. Tsunade was bullied by the other council members to do this and had no choice, she was also informed that she had to make Sasuke Rokudaime so that Kohona wouldn't be in uproar about Naruto. Of course she wanted Naruto to be Rokudaime but the council just weren't to let her, she had been defeated.

Jiraiya had said he would go with Naruto and hoped he would never have to come back to Kohona. Naruto felt happier by this comment, but wanted to stay in the place he grew up in, found friends and what he thought was his love.

"**Hey Kit does it matter about that place ... I mean as soon as the Uchicha came back everything changed. You were hated once again, Sakura fucked you off and now you've been exiled and your place as Rokudaime has been taken, so what's the point in worrying." **

"I suppose you're right Kyuubi." Naruto answered the fox.

Jiraiya overheard Naruto say something and looked over to his student, the claims that had been made against him were unfair, Sasuke had went mad with power and Gaara was told to transform by his elders. Naruto had nothing to do with it. Then something clicked in his head, Gaara. They should go to the village of sand and meet up with Gaara and live there. Jiraiya was sure that they could get there, with Naruto being friends with the Kazekage it should be easy.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto looked up "What about we go live in the Hidden village of the sand." The demon boy looked perplexed and looked at his mentor strange.

"I don't think we will be able to live there, because we're ninja from Kohon..." Naruto fell silent they weren't Ninja from there any more, they could live from wherever they'd want to. "Ero-sennin, let's go live in the hidden sand."

Three days had past and the duo were finally in the Hidden Sand, getting past the guards was easy, they said they had water and walked straight through. Then the guards wanted to see the water, Naruto looked at Jiraiya who had muttered under his breath 'Suiton Suijinhki' and a small amount of water came out of his mouth and into a container he held in his hand. The old man had said he would do it on a much bigger scale and that there will be water for everyone.

They walked down to the Kazekage mansion and opened the door, several sand ANBU's quickly appeared and were on attack mode. Naruto looked down on the floor and saw sand moving around feverishly.

"You guys had better watch out." Naruto said confidently "Or your feet are gunna get sandy."

The ANBU squad looked confused and carried on with there stances, none of them had noticed that sand was travelling up there bodies. The sand had made it to there necks, Naruto muttered 'too late' and the sand pulled them all towards the wall. Gaara walked out of the door and dropped the sand, the ANBU guards quickly went back to their duties as the Kazekage motioned for Naruto and Jiraiya to come in.

The room of the Kazekage wasn't as glamorous as the Hokage's room, but it worked for Gaara. It was a drab yellow in most places with a chair or two placed with a filing cabinet. Gaara looked up from his desk and stared at the two hidden nins.

"I understand you two want to join the sand." Gaara said getting to the point. Naruto nodded his head. Jiraiya looked at the boy and said.

"Kazekage-sama how did you know this."

"My grandmother informed me of your coming ... you don't have to call me Kazekage-sama, you are close friends." Gaara had answered quickly and to the point. "Temari, get me two applications sheets for new ninjas now."

Temari walked in with two sheets of paper and told Naruto and Jiraiya (who was drooling over her) to sign the paper and she'll do the rest.

"Expect to get your head bands in the next couple of weeks." she said in a way a personal assistant would say.

"I don't want one." Jiraiya said "The one I have on now has no affiliation with them. But he'll need one." He motioned to Naruto. "Due to him throwing away his old one."

Temari took note and walked off. Gaara had given them keys and took them to there new temporary living quarters. The two unpacked and laid on they're futons. Naruto looked at the ceiling and thought _'I wonder how Sakura is doing ... What I am thinking Sakura is gone so is Kohona, never again shall I ever think about it again.'_

**Author's notes**

**Well 'Bound for Romance' has been put on hold for the moment (beacuase I've run out of ideas ). But I thought of this just now and decided to write, so hopefully you will read and deicide to review.**

**Thanks **


	2. Training

**Thanks to everyone reviewing the story. **

**Sand and Leaves**

**Chapter Two – Training**

The morning in the village of Sand was a quiet morning, barely any birds lived there, so noise was ever heard. Gaara was already up, (as always) working on paper work and assigning missions to ninjas. The red haired jinchuuriki looked up, out the window and saw it was day. He sighed, his best friend had come to the Sand because he was exiled. The Kazekage felt partly responsible for this but Naruto had reassured him that he had nothing to do with it

Several Genins teams with their jounins teachers appeared into Gaara's office, demanding missions from the insomniac. He passed out some d-class missions and dismissed them.

Temari walked in with a small box, she put it in front of Gaara. Gaara looked at the box and then looked at Temari.

"What's this." Gaara asked. Temari looked irritated at her brother's ignorance.

"It's Naruto's forehead protector." She paused. "You have to make sure it's properly done."

She pushed the box towards him and he took the lid off. Inside the box there was a what seemed to be a normal forehead protector, until he picked it out of the case. It had a normal Sand symbol on the pate except the metal seemed to be shinier, the material around it was a very dark black and was longer than any normal length. Gaara carried on looking at it for another five minutes while Temari sorted out more papers, he grunted to signal for Temari. She came back to him again and said.

"Every thing in order .. Gaara-sama." Gaara looked at her in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you." Shouted Gaara. "You are my sister, you do not have to add sama to the end of my name."

Temari looked scared "Very well Gaara-s..."

Temari walked down the hall to the entrance of where Naruto and Jiriya were living temporarily, as she walked down the hall she noticed how bad it was down here and reminded her self she needed to get then into the living quarters that her brother wanted then to live in. She finally got to the door where the two ex-Kohona ninjas lived, she knocked on the door and a very hungover Jiraiya answered.

"Could you not knock so loudly please my head hurts." said Jiraiya. He noticed Temari had come to the door and his senses sharpened almost instantly. "Oh Temari-chan welcome to our temporary humble abode.". Temari nodded and walked in.

"Is Naruto up at all Jiraiya-sama." Temari inquired.

"He's asleep at the moment, we had a long night of drinking yesterday ... and he beat me so he should be very hungover. Then is my chance to attack the blonde haired idiot." Jiraiya laughed

As if on cue Naruto started to stir, Jiraiya heard this and began to hide. Naruto got up with only his boxers on and walked in to the very cramped living room and Temari. He didn't notice Temari standing in the middle of the room and walked into the kitchen.

"NARUTO, THERE'S A LADY IN THE HOUSE AND YOU STILL AREN'T DRESSED." Shouted Jiraiya

Naruto turned around to see a blushing blond kunoichi and a very ticked off pervert. The sleepy ninja waved his hand lazily to Temari and went back to the fridge.

"Heeeey Temari-chaaaan how come yooou got no ramen in the Sand." Naruto lazily said

"Erm we don't have it because erm it's bad for ninjas." Temari said quickly

After Temari spoke Naruto doused himself with water and realized that a girl was staring at him, he quickly ran into his room and got changed into his orange and black jumpsuit, he walked out again fully dressed and sat down next to the now fuming Jiraiya. Temari then pulled out the box she had earlier out of of her pocket and it to Naruto.

"What's this then." Naruto asked

"It's your forehead protector, hope you like it." and with that Temari ran off back to the Kazekage's office.

The now new ninja of the sand opened the box and pulled out the headband. He looked at it for a second and then put it on, he walked over to the mirror in there bathroom and had a look at it and noted that it was a black head band rather than blue, the metal seemed shinier and the band was longer.

"Right now that you got that, let's go training." said Jiriya.

They both stood in an open clearing in the middle of the desert just outside of he village, Jiraiya looked at Naruto and mouthed the words 'Level one'. Jiraiya then performed 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' and ten of him appeared and attacked Naruto. Naruto blocked a kick and then turned to the next clone and punched it, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The next Jiraiya clone pulled out a kunai and slashed for him, Naruto pulled out his own kunai and blocked his attack and countered it making the next clone disappear.

Jiraiya sat down on a rock and watched his apprentice fight his clones, he was becoming stronger every time they trained and this was without even using Kyuubi. It was a very fatal mistake for the Leaf to do this to Naruto, he didn't deserve to be exiled, he had saved that village the day he was born, yet they still thought he was the demon. The white haired sannin looked over to see his student had finished 'Level One'.

"Okay Naruto let's go up a level." Jiraiya shouted to him. He then performed 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' again, but this time with one hundred clones, they started to attack Naruto again.

The hermit went back to think while Naruto attacked his clones again. Naruto kicked, punched, used kunai to defeat the clones. When he took out about sixty he started to lose his breath.

_'The pervert has done something different with these clones. Hey I got an idea. Hey stupid fox give me some chakra."_

"**_Nnmp ... emph ... You want some chakra, here you go." _** The fox went back into his slumber while Naruto's fans and nails grew longer and Red chakra began to consume him. The jinchuuriki then started to attack the clones and within five minutes he had destroyed all of the clones. He let all the chakra go and resumed in his normal form, Jiraiya looked at him and walked over.

"That's enough for today." the sannin said. They both walked back into the Village and then walked to there temporary living quarters. Naruto opened the door and put his stuff down the floor, he sat down on the couch. Jiraiya came in the living room with a bit of paper in his hand, Naruto looked up and Jiraiya handed it to him.

On the paper it read.

_Naruto and Jiraiya_

_Come to the Kazekage's room now. Important emergency._

There was no signed name and the two ninjas look baffled, they quickly got their stuff and went to see Gaara.

**Author's Notes**

**Well ... I don't think I like this chapter much, but hopefully you do. Looking for a beta (or betas) reader, If you want to become one please e-mail me at with the Subject 'Beta Reader' or something like that. Only one thing to do now review.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Birthday?

**Sand and Leaves **

**Chapter Three – Birthday?**

The new sand shinobi jumped rooftop to rooftop as they made their way to the Kazekage's office. Naruto looked at his mentor who had a worried look on his face, Jiraiya looked back at Naruto and focused more chakra into his feet and ran faster to each rooftop. Naruto took the hint and did the same.

Naruto spotted many things while running, like the way everyone dressed in white and how there barely any shops that stole ramen that he truly loved.

_'If I were in Kohon...' _Thought the blond ninja

"**Kit, don't think about it if it's gonna hurt you every time you think about ... that place, her and that bastard who took your place." **Said his demon

The ninja nodded and carried on running to Gaara's office. The rooftops were becoming higher and higher as they were getting closer to the Kazekage's office. Naruto guessed that more important people lived in the taller buildings and the Kazekage lived in the tallest. After about ten minutes of jumping and jumping the two ninja landed in front of the building with the sand emblem on it. The white haired sannin looked at Naruto and sighed as they walked in.

They got in and expected to be attacked by ANBU, but surprisingly they weren't. Naruto pushed the door opened and peered in, there was nothing different or strange about the room so he walked in and didn't see Gaara sitting there at his desk brooding like he normally did. He carried on looking round the room looking for traps or to see if Gaara had been kidnapped, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he turned to Jiraiya who stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"You see anything then, brat." Jiraiya asked blankly. Naruto shook his head and started to look again. While looking in another room he saw a blond flash behind him, he shouted at Jiraiya to stop the flash.

"Already got her." Jiraiya said while writing something down. Naruto saw his notepad out and realised that it is his special notepad with all his perverted adventures in.

"What do you mean her." Naruto asked with confusion in his brain.

"I mean Temari." he paused. "She hanging up over there."

Naruto looked over to see the blond haired kunoichi hanging up against a peg stuck in the wall. He walked over and pulled her off and started to mutter about Jiraiya being so mean to a girl. Temari dusted herself and thanked Naruto she gave a death stare at Jiraiya, he shrugged it off and carried on writing Icha Icha Paradise volume 4.

"So what were you doing in the Kazekage's office then Temari-chan." asked Jiraiya. She shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

"I was waiting for you and Naruto-kun." She said back timidly. Naruto looked at her and walked back into the office.

"So ... where's Gaara, I imagined he sent the note." Naruto inquired

"No. No, I sent it." she paused "I have a favour."

The two ninja looked at her and gave her a look that said 'go on'

"Well see it is Gaara's birthday soon and I want you to help me decorate and stuff since you are the sand's two best ninjas." she said nearly mumbling the last part.

"We're not the best ... well maybe ero-sennin is but I'm not. I mean there's you, Gaara and Kankuro. Not to mention your Jounin instructor that came over during the chuunin exams." Naruto bellowed at her. Temari shook her head and repeatedly said no.

"You're the best ninjas we got over her now." Temari said confidently. Naruto looked gob smacked while Jiraiya looked bored still.

Jiraiya packed up his things and got up, he then asked all the details for the party that she wanted and then grabbed Naruto who was still standing there staring at the wall gob smacked. Temari slightly laughed this while Jiraiya called back.

"We'll be back at six."

Naruto looked in the mirror, he hated wearing this clothing, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a orange shirt (Jiraiya wanted him to have a white shirt, but since orange is Naruto favourite colour he insisted that he wear it and knowing how persistent Naruto is Jiraiya gave in.) and black boots.

"Hey Ero-sennin why do I have to wear this, can't just wear my jumpsuit without any weapons or forehead protector." shouted Naruto from across the other side the room where Jiraiya was.

"You fool you have no idea do you." he paused to see the boy's reaction which was, staring at him stupidly. "When you go to a party you have to wear something nice, not just any old thing. People might think your cheap or ahhhhh .. ah .. ah. Sorry aftershave, anyway back to what we were talking about. So yeah if you want girls you dress up nice.

Naruto fell silent and felt a pain in his heart _'Sakura'. _He laid on the bed in their temporary accommodation and thought about her. _'Her hair, the way she smiled, her eyes, even her smell I liked'._

"**Oi Kit, shut up. It's bloody annoying you talking about that whore." **shouted the nine tailed fox

_'That 'whore' you are talking about is the most beautiful thing in the world.' _shouted the ninja equally as loud

"**Kit she left you to go with 'him', I wouldn't think that you would still love the stupid pink-haired bitch." said the fox calmly **

Naruto shut out his thoughts and continued to get ready for the party.

Temari looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt that went just above her knees, it had straps but no shoulders and showed a bit of cleavage. She put on some light make-up and the tinest bit of perfume she could and carried on examing herself. _'I'm looking hot tonight' _she thought to herself.

It was finally six 'o'clock, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the street wearing there party clothes.

"So tell me why we are being late again." said Naruto

"So that we can be fasionably late, so then we are noticed more."Jiraya answered

**Author's Notes **

**Well hope you like this, I had major trouble thinking what to do in this one. Still looking for that beta so just email me. I dicided to change my name to 'Slazebar' (pronouced Slaz-za-bar) because I thought the other name wasn't as good. Anyway ja ne evryone and remember review.**


	4. Never fight at a Party

**Sand and Leaves **

**Chapter Four – Never Fight at a Party**

What Jiraiya said had worked, Naruto was noticed a lot more by going late. There were may girls swarming round him and Naruto really didn't care, he was enjoying it, but it didn't feel right to him. Naruto finally got some of them off him and saw Gaara beckoning him from the other side of the room and of course since he was Kazekage, he had to follow orders.

The blonde haired ninja went over to his fellow jinchuuriki and sat down nect to him, while Gaara just sat there brooding.

"So hows your party then Gaara." asked Naruto, trying to get the red head to speak.

"... s'fine." replied Gaara, who didn't want to be spoken to.

Naruto looked at Gaara and stood back up and was about to walk off to the girls, but Gaara pulled him back down.

"Temari wants to meet you." Gaara said flatly. Naruto looked at him again, but this time with a 'I don't know what your talking about face'. "She wants to meet the real you not the ninja you." he paused. "and as the Kazekage of this village I demand you do so."

He jumped, stood up, bowed and ran off to find Temari. _'Where can she be, she's the only blonde apart from Kankuro and I never see him.' _thought Naruto. Upon thinking about Kankuro he saw him with a girl making out feverishly. Naruto walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey Kankuro, howya doing. I haven't seen you since that poison incident." said Naruto cheerfully. Kankuro rubbed to back of his head and stared at Naruto.

"What the hell you doing here in the Sand. You on another mission 'ey." replied Kankuro.

"No. No I'm part of the Sand now, so is Jiraiya, the legendary sannin." said Naruto. Kankuro looked at him again.

"When did you come then." Kankuro asked

"Well about ..." Naruto saw Temari in the corner of his eye. "Sorry Kankuro I got to go." Naruto said quickly as he chased after Temari. Kankuro shrugged and got to making out with the girl again.

Naruto ran after the blonde kunoichi, she was walking out of the door door pretty fast and naruto had to try hard to keep up with her without using chakra. While still running Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve, one of the girls had grabbed on to it. The girl put on her most sexy and seductive voice.

"Come Naruto, just me and you."

The ninja focused a small amount of chakra into his feet and started to run again, leaving the girl on her back in the sand. Naruto had shouted something her that sounded like 'iamrealltsorryilltalktoyouagainsomeothertime'. He carried on running and dicided to go on to higher ground, after about ten minutes he found Temari standing back against an alley wall.

"Hey, Temari. I found ya. Gaara said you wanted to meet me."

"Listen Naruto don't come any closer." Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Just don't come any closer." she started to point downwards. Naruto again cocked his eyebrow. _'What an idiot, can't he tell I'm pointing down here so he can kill the hunter-nin'_.

Temari looked at her surroundings. She had a wall, a bin and a Naruto who can't take a hint. She knew she shouldn't left her fan at home, or wore a black skirt that wasn't sutible for fighting. Temari cursed under her breath and looked at Naruto and then the floor, Naruto's eyes then bulged.

"Temari you should've just said about that." Naruto jumped down next to Temari and kicked the hunter-nin out of the shadows. "Now who would take out a defenseless lady when they are a ninja." said Naruto. After saying that five more appeared, Temari turned around and pressed her back to Naruto's. "So why didn't you say Temari."

"YOU BAKA, I POINTED THERE SIX TIMES AND YOU STILL DIDN'T SEE." Temari shouted

"Okay, let's just get on with fighting then." said Naruto

One of the ninja lunged at Naruto with a Kunai in hand, Naruto caught the kunai and punched the ninja in the gut, winding him and swept him off his feet, while he was down he hamstringed him, he wouldn't be a ninja anymore. He turned around to face another and blocked the oncoming ninja's kunai with his own kunai, he felt the breath of the ninja they were so close.

"What village are you from, ninja." Naruto said with gritted teeth

"The leaf." The ninja spat back. Naruto kicked for the ninja and then punched for him, the ninja dodged both and countered with a kick to the jaw. Naruto got up, dusted himself, wiped the blood from his mouth and looked over at Temari.

"You okay Temari." Naruto asked. He saw Temari with four ninjas wrapped up and knocked out. She nodded and Naruto got back to the ninja in front of him. "Who sent you." Naruto asked while on the verge of shouting.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Rokudaime Hokage of Kohona. Sent us to assasinate Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, the legendary sannin. You are both missing-nins and committed crimes against Kohona, therefore you shall be killed by us. Jiraiya has twenty men going after him, but we didn't expect she would be with you, so we thought six was enough, although I'm sure enough I could beat you." replied the ninja.

The demon boy examined the hunter-nin in front of him. He wore a black cloak with a very shiny plate of armour underneath the cloak that had a strange tint of red on it, he also had a wolf mask on. After Naruto did his examination he fell into his regular taijustus stance and the hunter-nin unsheathed his katana.

"Come on demon."

**Author's notes **

**Well this is a bit late. Sorry about that, I've had flu for the last week and havn't been able to get to my computer, but I'm back and the chapters should start to roll out once again. I know this isn't my best chapter, but hopefully you enjoy it. The story at the moment is may be goign a bit slow but just bear with me, it will soo speed up. Also due to what a reveiwer said, I am rewriting the story so until it's rewritten I might not bring out new chapters. **

**Wow 31 reveiws and in only three chapters. Thats more in three chapters that in my other story. But if I ever get fifty my head will explode, I'm sure of it. Still looking for that beta just email me or post in my forums.**

**Oh yeah I dicided to change my name because I didn't like the other one, it sounded noobish and bad. Anyway have reading and have an equal amount of fun reviewing.**


	5. Blood Spilt to make Bonds Stronger

**Sand and Leaves **

**Chapter Five – Blood spilt to make Bonds Stronger**

Naruto stared at the ANBU in front of him. His eyes were changing from blue to red, pulsating with and anger and hatred.

"Why would you tell me all that information, for I am a lowly chuunin. An ANBU like you shouldn't tell me all that information. Naruto half shouted. The ANBU 'hmphd' and looked at the spiky haired blond.

"I told you because everybody deserves to know why they're dying." Naruto was angered even more by this and his eyes stopped pulsating, they had stopped on red. "Oh, so the little demon boy can change his eye colour, how sweet." mocked the ANBU.

Temari looked at Naruto and felt a rise in his chakra, she looked at the ANBU who didn't seem to be phased by this sudden rise chakra. She looked focused some chakra to her feet and pushed off to go home to get her fan, but what she didn't know was that the other ANBU had untied her ropes after becoming conscious again. _'So we gunna play it that way before I can get my fan' _Temari proceeded to pummel the ANBU once again.

The spiky haired teen slipped into his preferred TaiJustu stance and moulded some more chakra, the ANBU was pushed back slightly from this rise in chakra. Just what was this kid made of and what's this power he was emitting. The ANBU felt a tad bit scared now from this 'boy', the Rokudaime hadn't told him that he was capable of this, the chakra was so immense that the mask he was wearing had flew off.

Naruto looked shocked, it was the kid who shunned him as child. He remembered the time in class when he was climbing the rope for balance practice and this kid threw a rock at his head to make him fall off, after the third exam Naruto attended he also mocked him when he didn't pass his test.

"You, your the one Sasuke sent out to kill me." Naruto said in a calm tone. The jinchuuriki watched the ANBU's eyes, they had widened a lot and showed fear and anxiety.

The ANBU stammered "N-n-n-naruto, maybe we can negotiate something like secrets of the Leaf." Naruto bared his claws and attacked the ANBU " You'd betray your village because your life is at stake, you are the worst kind of ninja there is, you probably didn't even care for the ninja that i have put out of job." He spat at the failure that lay before him.

A claw reached out and cut the face of the officer. "Go back to that bastard you call Hokage and tell him, next time send out someone who can fight well and won't betray his village." The nin tried to get up, "But not before this." Naruto put on a exploding tag on the nin's back. It was a new tag that Jiraiya had invented, it takes five days before the explosion would place, plus it is impossible to take off. The nin scampered off quickly leaving a trail of dust in front of Naruto.

On the other side of town, Jiraiya was writing in his pervert notepad while atop of twenty defeated Leaf nin. "Another assassination attempt on my life, maybe next time they could send good ninjas though." The Pervert pondered

Temari grabbed a kunai from the ninja's pouch and then stabbed him the stomach, he doubled over in the pain, but still managed to throw several senbon needles at her, she got hit in the leg, she screamed out in pain and with a immense anger stabbed the ANBU in the head. She watched as the blood came pouring out of the eye sockets, she was devastated at what she had done. The blonde fell back into a wall and held herself while she silently cried about how brutally she killed this ninja.

After hearing the scream, Naruto was looking for Temari, he was running around like a headless chicken looking for her. After about fifteen minutes of looking for her, he found her curled up into a ball and covered in blood.

"TEMARI-CHAN" Naruto shouted, _'Oh fuck it, she's badly injured, Gaara gunna kill me now, then I'll be exiled again'. _The jinchuuriki thought. He picked up Temari and moulded some chakra to his feet lifting himslef and the girl in his hands up to the rooftops and then bouncing along them as though they were trampolines.

The pair ended up at the Hospital of the Sand, Naruto ran straight into the emergency section. "Subaku no Temari, need to be admitted right now." Naruto said running out of breath. The nearby nurse pulled out a bed and Naruto put the blonde girl on it, the nurse took the bed away and Naruto tried to follow, but two other nurses had told him 'Family only'.

**Woah I actually wrote something, It's been over a year and I'm really sorry to all those who have been waiting for this (if there any still alive from this long wait). I didn't think I did this chapter as well as the others, but I need to get back into it before some quality decides to pop up into my head, so any suggestions, reviews, praise and money are welcomed. Hope all you all enjoy this bad segment and review. Ja ne.**

**Slazebar**


	6. No one escapes a fox

**Sand and Leaves **

**Chapter Six– No one escapes a fox  
**

The ANBU gasped as he thought of water again, it had been four and a half days since his run in with Naruto and due to his warning, the ninja tried to get to the leaf as quick as possible.

As he strained his eyes he saw the big gate that Kohona was behind, he let out a smile and gathered chakra to his feet and tried to get their faster.

_'Water, finally I can get water, yes sweet, sweet water' _the hunter-nin thought _'No, you must report to Hokage-sama first' _the other side of his brain retorted. He nodded in agreement with is other side and sped down the road quickly, to get to the gate.

The ornamental gate in front of him had the two regular guards their waiting to let in people through the gate, or to kill anyone who tried to get in without permission. The spiky haired guard looked at the captain of the ANBU and instructed the other lookout to open the gate, as the gate creaked open the nin slowed down and proceeded to walk into the village, after giving his thanks to the guards.

After walking down the street for a while, the nin turned left and continued down the street he caught sight of the Ramen Stand that Naruto use to completely diminish the stock of every single day, then grew angry of himself because he had failed his mission.

Due to his anger the ninja set off at high speeds up into the rooftops and then to the Hokage's mansion. The main door squeaked as he opened it, he looked to the left and saw one of the people at reception.

"The Hokage is expecting me." he grunted to the timid man in front of him. The man pushed his glasses back onto his face and looked up at the ANBU in front of him.

"Ah, yes Captain, the Hokage awaits you." he said quietly "I'll notify him your here." he followed up with. He nodded in acknowledgment, walked up the stairs and waited outside the the room.

A buzz was heard by the captain and he entered the room. The atmosphere inside the room was tense and the ANBU was feeling very uneasy about it all.

"Judging by the scratch on your face I can see you have failed the mission." said a drool across from the room, the ANBU captain had shock drawn all over his face.

"Hokage-Sama, I am truly sorry for failing, but the jinchuuriki was too strong." the captain blurted out quickly.

Sasuke looked at the groveling ninja in front of him, he instructed him to go home and stay there and not to go out at all. The ANBU did as he was told and set off for home, quickly jumping over the other rooftops to get to his quite luxurious home that ANBU captain were given as a present.

As he got to the front door, he made his right into a seal and said a simple chant, the front door opened and he walked through. After walking in he looked in the mirror and saw the congealed blood around the wound Naruto had given him. _'Damn that fucking fox' _He thought as he walked toward his bathroom where the medical supplies were kept.

When he had located the box where all the supplies were he grabbed a cloth to wipe of the now black blood, then he pulled out a potion which would heal the scars off his face. It stung when he put it on his face, thus he let out a great scream which would of awoken the dead, but the pain he felt now was nothing compared to the damage his pride now had felt.

Feeling weary the captain decided it was time to go to bed, he slowly walked to his quarters and removed his clothing and climbed into bed.

A few hours had passed when the captain awoke, thinking he could smell burning, he ran down to the kitchen thinking it's where the fire may have started, to find that it had gone. Being a deceptive ninja he realized the fire must have started up stairs, he jumped up the stairs and quickly went from room to room. Finding nothing in the other rooms came a great surprise to him, so he ran back to his own room figuring it was the only placed he hadn't searched, he was right. The fire was now ablaze in his room and he had found the cause, an over sized explosion tag, with a message.

_With respects, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, One of the legendary three Sannin._

The captain looked at the tag with horror as the fire suddenly got bigger and a fuse proceeded to ignite.

"DAMN THAT FOX BASTARD." was heard all around Kohona before a massive explosion occurred. Several Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU were there in a quick amount of time, the Chuunin made sure that no civilians were around, the Jounin made sure there were no enemies to be seen and the ANBU were searching the place of their captain.

One ANBU found their captain laying there barely breathing and mutilated, had lost both his legs and one arm, his subordinate started to shake when he saw his captain lying there in his state, but carried on trying to work.

"Taichou, w-who did th-thi-this to you." the ANBU stammered, the captain looked over at him and muttered with his last breath.

"That fox bastard." his face relaxed and he died. The young ANBU screamed in shock, alerting others around him to the captain, dead.

**Well here's the sixth installment of 'Sands and Leaves' hope you like I tried to write slightly differently this chapter and I hope it's quality is better than it normally is, but other than that, read and review. Ja ne**


End file.
